The Virology/Pharmacology Core Laboratory (VPCL) will represent an integral component of the Atlanta/Emory CFAR. While individual members of the Atlanta/Emory AIDS research community have strong records of collaborative AIDS research and scientific accomplishment, state-of-the- art virology and pharmacology resources are not generally available. We propose to provide essential virology and pharmacology support to all Atlanta/Emory CFAR investigators. We propose to make the services of this laboratory available to all Atlanta/Emory CFAR basic and clinical research scientists, and to provide them with technical support as they conduct virologic and pharmacologic studies in humans and non-human primates. Specific Aims are: 1) to provide comprehensive quantitative, genotypic and phenotypic analyses of virus populations present in HIV-infected individuals participating in studies of the natural history and pathogenesis of HIV infection and in clinical trials, and to participate in national QC/QA testing to ensure standardization and validity of all analytical methods used. Analogous virologic techniques have also been developed to study SIV infection in non-human primates and these will be provided by the VPCL; 2) to perform state of the art pharmacologic assays to facilitate studies of the pharmacokinetics, pharmacodynamics, and metabolism of novel anti-retroviral drugs, and of patient adherence to complex medical regimens; 3) to provide training in proper virologic and pharmacologic methods to junior HIV researchers and investigators new to HIV research. Emphasis will be on teaching the safe handing of infectious materials, proper methods to cultivate cells and virus isolates, phenotypic and genotypic methods to characterize HIV, and the laboratory assessment of anti-retroviral drug susceptibility, drug composition and drug metabolism; and 4) to provide the necessary scientific leadership to assist Atlanta-Emory CFAR investigators as they develop novel approaches for the study of HIV pathogenesis and treatment. We will emphasize newly developed virological and analytical assays, and strive to nurture collaborative interactions under the umbrella of the Atlanta-Emory CFAR.